Ra's Al Ghul
DC Universe |Accessories =Two Brown Staffs Sword |Variations = |Years =2008, 2012, 2014, 2016, 2018 |Appearances = LEGO Batman: The Videogame LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 76056 Batman: Rescue from Ra's al Ghul }} Ra's Al Ghul is a minifigure that first appeared in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. He reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes with a redesign appearance and as downloadable character in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. He was physically released for the first time in 2016. Description In LEGO Batman Ra's hair piece is two toned, with two shades of grey- light stone and dark stone. His face has two green eyes with large eyebrows above. He has a frown, a sallow face, and a goatee. Ra's torso is shirtless with the same muscle pattern as Nightwing's torso. Ra's legs are light green. Ra's carries two brown Staffs for weapons, and uses them in an identical fashion to Nightwing. In LEGO Batman 2 Ra's' appearance in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes is slightly changed, he has a green cape, the darker part of his hair is black instead of dark grey, an updated muscle design, and now uses a sword to fight instead of brown staffs. Background Ra's Al Ghul is the head of an assassin organization known as the League of Assassins (also known as the League of Shadows), in fact, his name translated from Arabic means "Head of the Demon", and an international terrorist, attempting to bring the world into perfect enviromental balance by eliminating most of humanity while also trying to conquer it to instil an era of order. Ra's has lived for centuries, so long that he has forgotten his real name, by bathing in the youth-restoring Lazarus Pit. Ra's is a master in martial arts and very intelligent. He has a daughter named Talia who is loyal to him, but has betrayed him on several occasions. When Ra's moved his base of operations to Gotham, he deduced Bruce Wayne's identity as and offered him to wed Talia and to become Ra's heir. Batman refused, even though he and Talia fell in love, and Ra's became one of his enemies. Ra's found a replacement for Batman as a heir in the form of the detective's arch-nemesis Bane. At first, Ra's dismissed Bane as an unworthy thug until Bane outwitted Ra's in a way that forced the demon to keep Bane as an ally. Praising Bane's intelligence, Ra's briefly took him as his new heir, engaged to Talia. In the Video Games In LEGO Batman In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Ra's is only unlockable by achieving 100% completion. His weapons are two brown staffs. He plays no role in the video game's story. He is, however, mentioned on the Bat-Computer which gives basic information about him including Talia's relationship with Batman and his usage of the Lazarus Pits. In LEGO Batman 2 On the console versions of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, he can be found on a rooftop in the Metro Station (North Island) area, and is unlocked for purchase after his defeat. He costs 100,000 studs. In the 3DS version of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, he is unlocked for purchase by finding the third minikit on the Joker Robot's foot. He also plays no role in the story. He costs 150,000 studs. LEGO.com Description Gallery of Video Game Variants Notes *In The Dark Knight Trilogy, he is played by Liam Neeson who also played Bad Cop/Good Cop and Pa Cop in The LEGO Movie, and Qui-Gon Jinn in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. * In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Ra's parts are available for use in the character creator when the Arkham Asylum hub is unlocked, rather than when he is purchased like most characters. Appearances * 76056 Batman: Rescue from Ra's al Ghul Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008 Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games